


New world

by Hedaisgayaf



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedaisgayaf/pseuds/Hedaisgayaf
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic so enjoy or hate on it I don't care but if you do like it I will finish it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so enjoy or hate on it I don't care but if you do like it I will finish it

Clarke walks into lexa's tent still kinda mad at her for trying to kill Octavia Clarke See's Lexa standing at the table staring at a drawing of the mountain Clarke: you sent for me Lexa: yes Octavia has nothing to fear from me I do trust you clarke Clarke: I know how hard that is for you Lexa: you think are ways are harsh but it's how we survive Clarke: maybe life should be about more than just surviving .... Don't we deserve better than that Lexa: maybe we do Lexa lean's in to kiss clarke Lexa finally got what she wanted to kiss someone that she really cares for clarke made her feel amazing and alive Lexa picks up Clarke holding her by the legs and clarke's arms around lexa's neck caring her to the bed Lexa puts Clarke on the bed gently Clarke takes of her jacket and her shirt same as Lexa clarke and Lexa look at each other for a moment Clarke is just admiring lexa's body Clarke grabs lexa's head so she can kiss her The next morning Clarke was awake for hours just staring at Lexa wondering how a worrier like her would be so passionate Lexa opens her eyes Lexa and clarke are making eye contact and there's a silence for awhile Lexa finally breaks the silence Lexa: how are you Clarke give her a little smile Clarke: better than I've been in months Lexa sits up and starts to put her clothes on clarke does the same Lexa walks towards clarke Lexa: I wish we could just stay and talk and lye in bed but we can't Clarke is just fine with that Clarke: it's okay by the way heda you still don't have shirt on Lexa let's out a little chuckle Lexa: I'll get one on if you get some pants on Clarke and Lexa start to giggle A few hours later they both have clothes on they still haven't heard if Bellamy turned off the acid fog then people started yelling "commander the signal" clarke and Lexa rush out side Lexa turns towards clarke Clarke: Bellamy did it Lexa:  you were right to have faith in him now we fight Clarke and Lexa start to run towards the army Lexa: SOUNDS THE HORN GON WAR Lexa and Clarke get prepared Lexa grabs her sword and clarke grabs her gun they start to walk to the mountain with there army behind them Few hours pass Clarke and Lexa are just standing there in silence Clarke: it's taking to long Lexa: it takes as long as it takes.... what will you do when it's over Clarke: I have no idea Lexa: well what do you want Clarke: my people back Lexa: you should come with me to the capital polis will give us more time connect Lexa and clarke look at each other and smile then BANG BANG gun shots Lincoln comes over to clarke there coming from the damn they know where going for the power


	2. Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was continued from last chapter same as last time if you like I'll make more and if you don't I don't give a crap

Lexa went to go get one of the generals and when she heard the gun shots she ran as fast she could when she was running she saw some mountain men on the hill and saw them aiming at clarke and a worrier she ran faster but she made it in time Lexa tackled clarke to prevent her from getting hit the gun fire stopped for a moment and Lexa saw that as the perfect time to move Lexa picked clarke up and got cover behind the rock that was near them the gun firer started again clarke trying to push the button for the bomb in the door to explode but it wasn't working 

Lincoln: there coming from the hill 

Lexa: flank the shooters go

Clarke: the button is not working

Lexa: we'll find another way in 

Lincoln: we don't need  another way in

Lincoln aims at the bomb 

Clarke: 5 seconds 

when Clarke say 4 seconds Lincoln had shot the arrow 

Clarke, Lincoln and Lexa are relieved

Clarke: it worked

Lexa: we need to get to that rig and take out the shooters

Lincoln gets up to go to the shooters but Lexa stops him

Lexa: no you stay with clarke when the shooting stops you get that door open

Clarke: Lexa 

Lexa: I'll be back I promise

Lexa runs off with four other Worrier's clarke had no time to respond to her 10 minutes later theres no gun fire they get the door open 

Clarke: ATTACK 

You can here every single worrier yelling taking a step forward before they hear there commander

Lexa: STAND DOWN 

everything is silent everyone's confused the commander has a mountain man tied up Clarke realizes it emerson clarke walks up to Lexa there people start to come out of the door

Clarke: there surrendering 

Emerson: not quite

Clarke looks at emerson and back at Lexa 

Clarke: what did you do 

Lexa: what you would have done save my people

Clarke: were are my people

Lexa: I'm sorry clarke they weren't part of the deal

Lexa cuts Emerson lose but when he takes a few steps Lexa put her knife to his throat 

Lexa: did you actually think I would betray them 

Clarke looks at Lexa with a little smile

Lexa: ATTACK

Lexa gives emerson to a general he starts to hit him repeatedly Lexa walks over to clarke

Lexa: had to make it look real sorry

Clarke has a little smile on her face 

Clarke: since you got your people back heda can we go get mine

Lexa and clarke go after a few Worrier's the worriers are killing every guard in the halls clarke soon finds out that kage has her mother and kage knows that the commanders army is in side clarke goes to the control room to grab a walky-talky

Clarke: kage let them go

Kage: what do you have other than the commanders army you wouldn't kill innocent people the radiation that's coming of you it would kill some of the people here

Clarke: you know you should never have left your father on this level I will kill him if you don't let them go 

Kage: you wouldn't do that

Clarke: I could kill him but there are some very very angry grounders right next to me they would do way worse things to him or we can do a simple trade your father for my people

Kage had paused for a moment and made the deal clarke had finally got her people back 

Lexa: clarke are we just going to leave them with weapons that kill hundreds of people

Clarke: don't worry I had Monty rewire there main frame which they cant activate the acid fog any more and the missiles well they only had one left so Monty kinda made it were if they ever tried to fire it would put a virus in there computers were it would take years to remake the computers

Lexa and clarke let out a little laugh clarke toke every one back to camp jaha she said her good byes and got a horse she stared at Lexa for a moment

Lexa: your going to love polis

Clarke: I hope so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might make the next chapter tomorrow


	3. Polis and a night of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally there in polis

A few hours pass

Lexa's POV

Clarke keeps falling asleep on her horse and she trying so hard to stay awake. She fell asleep on the horse and we had stopped I took her off the horse I had set her on mine we were almost to polis just had 1 hour to go I got back on my horse making sure Clarke's comfortable in front of me. We start to leave and everything seems to be going well

Clarke's POV

I hadn't slept much when we were fighting Mount weather I had fell asleep on the horse not being able to stay awake next I know I'm in lexa's arm's I don't move at all I love the feeling of being in her arm's

"Good morning beautiful" Lexa says in my ear giving me chills "we're almost to polis just 20 more minutes"

"Sorry for falling asleep"I'm actually not sorry I was actually really tired and waking up in lexa's arm's was a bonus

"You needed some sleep you hardly slept in the past week so its ok"Lexa said that with a little smirk on her face

"What does polis look like"Lexa never told me how it looked and I was curious thing's hear on the ground were beautiful I wonder how there city's looked like

"I'm not going to tell you it's a surprise"she had a big bright smile on her face

"Come on Lexa please"I really want to know what it looked like 

"Well we just need to walk to the city it's only a 4 minute walk"Lexa jump off the horse and put out her hand" come on your going to love it"I jump of the horse and she catches me looking into her beautiful forest green eyes

"Thanks for not dropping me"she smiled at me and I feel her had in mine and she starts leading the way

We go down a path to a gate and when the gates I see the tower and the people in polis were waiting for their Commander

Lexa's pov

I can see Clarke's face light up and she starts to smile our hands are still intertwined I can see all my people's faces smiling at us I let go of Clarke's hand as much as I want to still hold her hand but I need to talk to them I walk towards them with Clarke behind me

"people of polis"I say with all them cheering"I want to inform you that the mountain men are gone"everyone's cheering with smiles"I know that the mountain has taken a lot from us some us couldn't even sleep because of them they've taken everything away from us but we finally beat them"every one keeps their heads held high and cheering and some shedding tears"as some of you know we didn't do this alone with the help of the sky people we can finally live our lives again get a good night's rest and have a good celebration with out it get ruined"they all laugh someone speaks from the crowd

"Heda we were hoping to have a celabration tonight would you care to join us"

"Yes I'll join you in the celabration now you all should enjoy yourselves" I walk back to Clarke and now she was surrounded by children

Clarke pov

A bunch of kids surrounded me and started asking me questions

"What was it like in space"a little girl asks

"Cramped"I said think about my small room on the ark

"Nightblidas she just got here don't suffer her to death"did Lexa seriously make a joke

"Yes Lexa are you going to help us with training tomorrow"one of them says

"Derick Lexa just got back let's leave her be"they all run away

"Their pretty curious on the fact that your people are from space"Lexa has this big smile on her face

"I never thought I'd see the great Commander smile"

"There's a first for everything Clarke come on I'll show you your room there will be clothes in your room to change in for tonight"

3 hours later

Lexa's pov

I'm dancing with Clarke and the music is loud and everyone is dancing me and Clarke had alot to drink and it was making us feel amazing she so close to me maybe 2 inches away

2 hours later

After having intense dancing with Clarke for 2 hours I had sat down with her and Dalia one of my nightblidas asked her if she could dance with her and said yes

I see Clarke dancing with dalia she stops walks over to were I'm sitting and sits right next to me sipping on her drink

"Your people make some good drinks Lexa"

I smiled at her comment

"We have had way to many drinks"which was true I knew in the morning I was going to regret it but I was living in the moment

"Follow me please"Clarke said with a little giggle

"Where"

"Come on"I get up and she grabs my hand and leads me to the tower

"Clarke we are drunk"were in the tower and we are right in front of my room

"You took me to my room"Clarke didn't say anything she opened my door and closed it

''clarke what are w--" I was cut off by her kissing me

I grabbed Clarke's hips pulling her closer she moved her head to the side I started kissing her neck earning a light moan she moved away and pushed me on to the bed and stratling me she leans down and starts kissing me I bit down on her bottom lip earning a louder moan she pulled my shirt off and I started kissing her neck flipping her so I was on top I pulled of her shirt throwing it across the room kissing her very slowly down her body

"Mmmhm Lexa"I smile at this and take of her pants throwing them to the floor

**TO BE CONTINUED**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightblidas: night bloods 
> 
> I hoped you liked this chapter if you didn't like it well I can't change your opinion


	4. surprise vistit

**1 week later**

**LEXA'S POV**

We have been having celebrations this past week and every one has ended with me and Clarke in my room I woke up to the feeling of some moving when I open my eyes is see Clarke sleeping peacefully in my arms it is still very early the sun has not come up yet I sit here for 20 minutes she looks so peace full when she is sleeping I notice that her breaths are uneven I know she is awake now

''hey there beautiful how was your sleep''

Clarke looks straight up at me with her ocean blue eyes

''I have never slept this good before''

''well that kind happens to people in polis they are happier nothing is on their minds only their loved ones is what they care about and war doesn't even come up we don't worry about that we know if we are at war we live In the moment and after war we back to being happy''

''you know your people party really hard harder than mine''

''its not the people its the liquor your people have some weak drinks''

Clarke slaps me on the chest and laughs

'' that's kinda true though plus your liquor taste way better than what they made on the ark''

''that's because grounders are better than skai people'' I say as I flip us over so that I am on top of her

''that's funny so if skai people suck why am I in bed with you when a sexy grounder girl or girls are not in this bed with you''

I laugh at this

'' because no grounder women would be as beautiful and caring and good in bed as you'' I kiss her neck going down to her chest and leaving a mark

''lexa what time is it'' i look out side the window the sun is up now '' I think around 8 am why''i look back down at Clarket

'' good we have enough time''i look at her confused for a second when she pulls me in for a kiss 

 

 _**3** _ _**hours later** _

I woke up and Clarke was gone I saw note on the pillow

_Lexa I went to see what polis was like because I spent my whole week partying sleeping in your room I hope you wake up early enough to join me_

I got up and put my clothes on and walk in the streets of polis I had ask a merchant if he had seen wanheda he had pointed to the tattoo shop I walked in and saw raven and Octavia looking at tattoo drawing

**CLARKE POV 30 minutes ago**

I was walking to the tattoo shop last night when I see raven and Octavia running towards me they give me a big hug they nearly nock me down

''hey griffin I see why Lincoln talks about this place so much'' Octavia say with a huge smile 

''yeah this place is badass and I saw a couple of cute girl when I was walking in'' raven is like Octavia with a grin on her face'' but I missed you princess''

''raven it only been a week''

''Princess that along time and I heard you got to party without me"

"Raven I'm pretty sure you couldn't handle a grounder party"

"That's kinda true raven"

"Octavia I'm going to slap you"

"I'd like to see you try"

"OK you two stop bickering please"they stop I walk-in the tattoo shop

"Clarke are you going to get a tattoo" Octavia ask with a grin

"Yes I really wanted to get one on my arm"

"If your getting one I'm getting one" Octavia and Raven say at the same time I instantly laugh at this 

"OK let's get tattoos together but Octavia I need you to talk to the tattoo artist I don't speak grounder"Octavia walks over to the man drawing in a sketch book

I couldn't hear what they were saying the man gave Octavia his sketch book and Octavia walks over to us

"He said we can look through his sketch book or we can tell him what we want if he didn't draw it in the book"Octavia hands it to me

We look through the for a few minutes I heard the door open I looked over and saw Lexa I gave Raven the book and walked to Lexa

Lexa pov

Clarke walks over to me she raps her arms my neck and kiss me I wrap my arms around her hips

"Were you planning on getting a tattoo without me"

"I was trying to wake you up but you on saying no"

I look over Clarke's shoulder and see Raven and Octavia's mouths wide open

"I'm pretty sure Octavia and Raven are surprised that you just kissed me"she laughs

"Do you want to get a tattoo with me"

"Sure Ill get one I think I already know what I'm going to get"

"What are you going get"

"I'll tell what it means since I'm going to get it in my language"

"Why can't you just tell me"

"All you need to know is that your going to love it what are you going to get''

"I'm going to get a Griffin tattooed on me"

"Your going to get your last name tattooed on you"

"No a Griffin is a legendary creature with the body, tail, and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet"

"Haha I think I read about that once it's going  to look good on you"we walk over to Raven and Octavia I have my arm around Clarke's neck

"Hey Raven, hey Octavia what are you going to get"

Raven is the first one to speak "I'm getting a Raven and o is getting a roc"

"Isn't that a huge bird"

"Yes it really pretty to" Octavia say with a smile"what are you getting"

"You'll see"

 "Lexa it's nice to see you again"he gives me a hug

"It's nice to see you David"

"So what are you getting today"I walk up to him and whisper to him what I want

"That's a good one Lexa"everyone tells David what they want David gets two girls and a boy

"Nyssa can you do clarke Sara take Raven and Olivier do Octavia I got the Commander and clarke don't worry they are great artists"clarke nods her head and all of go to chairs Nyssa seems excited to tattoo clarke David walks over with his tools I'm looking at clarke from across the room

"Do you love her"David ask me

"Yeah she's made me my old self again the part of me that I thought I had lost forever"

"I haven't seen this happy in long time I'm betting that you'll get married by you second summer(year) of being with her"I just smile at this

3 hours later

I like what I got on my arm it's a wolf sitting down howling and under its some words in trisegaslen Clarke walks to me and kisses me

"It's so pretty what do the word say"

"It says love doesn't make you weak it makes you stronger you showed me that Clarke"Clarke has a big smile on her she wraps her arms around me and kisses me softly

"I love you Lexa"

"I love you to Clarke"

"Aww look at how cute they are" I hear Raven say and I start to laugh at this

"Shut up raven"we walk over to raven and Octavia my arm around her neck"since my people been throwing party's all week they want the last party to be big all the clan leaders are coming to night and there's going more alcohol and music and more hot people"

"Oh my god I don't know if happy because there going to be alcohol or there's going to be more hot people"

"Raven I want you to stick with me for awhile I want you to meet a friend of mine she very fond on dark skinned perfect girls"

"For 1 I don't need some one to hook me up with an ugly friend"

"Raven I knew her since I was younger and trust me she's hot"

"Fine but don't hate me when I say I don't like her"I laughed at this

"Come let's get ready for tonight"

5 hours later

I walk out of my room wearing what people back then before primefire they called them jogger's and a black shirt and pair of my most good looking shoes and I think there called vans I let Clarke , Octavia and raven pick out there clothes I walk straight into Ravens room where Clarke and Octavia were

"Damn Lexa are you trying to kill all the girls with your fine ass"

"Raven she's mine off limits"Clarke say as she raps her around me and kiss me

"You do look really hot though"

"I'm not going to lie Lexa you do look pretty damn hot'' Octavia says

I hear the music start to play

"Come on I need to greet the ambassador's and raven your jaw is going to drop when you see my friend luna"

"Her name sounds so sexy"

We all walk out down stairs to outside all the carts and selling places are cleared out I see all the ambassador's start to show up and there all of us are dressed in the old world clothing the party starts and the people of polis are having

"Lexa where's your friend "

"She just late she lives very far from polis but since she's the ambassador of the floukru clan she'll be in polis more often now"as I say that a horse comes with 5 other men Luna put down her hud from her black jacket she's wearing a black v neck I think that's what it's called and black pants and a pair of the same vans I have

"Lexa why haven't you told me about her sooner"I see Luna walking over and she gives me a big hug

"Ah I missed polis so much the beautiful forest the hot air and the hot ladies"Luna says this and then winks at raven

"Haha Luna this is my friend raven"I grab on to her shoulders and pull her forward to Luna

"your room is the one on the right to raven and her room is 4 rooms down from mine"I give raven a quick hug and give Luna hug I was about to walk away"oh and Luna make sure not to break your bed this time"

"Lexa that was 1 time and that won't happen again"Luna grabs Ravens hand and leads her to the dance with her

I see Lincoln has showed up and is walking to dance with Octavia I decided since everyone else is dancing why not I grab Clarke and head to go dance with her

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Raven pov


	5. she has sister

RAVEN'S **PO** **V**

I woke in bed with Luna I'm surprised that I'm the little spoon even when I was with Finn I was the big spoon but this felt good though I can feel kisses on my arm

''hey I'm pretty sure you took your shirt off in the hall way and left it there'' Luna says as she kisses my shoulder this made me laugh a little

'' Ill get it later ''I turn around to face her she gives me a kiss she looks at my leg

''does it hurt'' Luna says with a concerned face

''yeah there are some days where I cant even move because of the pain''

''I met a girl like you once but it was her right arm she's a black's smith and healer she come's to every clan to help and makes weapons for the hunters but the reason why she is so special to all the clan's is because she has this stuff that make's your pain go away and after a month of taking this stuff your healed''

''are you saying that my leg can be healed''

''yes and she is supposed to come to polis today to visit Lexa''

'' why is she coming to visit Lexa I know she's the commander and all but that cant be the only reason ''

'' she Lexa's sister ''

''wait Lexa has a sister ''

''yes they were both taken by the same family I think she was 12 when Lexa was 9''

'' she's 22 oh my god that's cool''

''when will she be coming''

'' around noun'' before she could say anything Clarke barged in

''Reyes get your ass up and get dressed'' Clarke threw her shirt at her face

'' aye did you know Lexa has sister and she's 22''

'yes that's why I'm waking you up to come meet her in 13 minutes come on get up and get ready'' Clarke left

**10 minutes later**

me and Luna are walking towards Lexa and Clarke who are next the gates of polis 

''hey griffin I forgot to tell you knock before you come into my room and where's Octavia''

''Ill knock next time and I think Lincoln took her some where'' they're probably doing it in the woods

''Lexa how come I haven't heard that you had a sister''

''you had never asked if I had siblings ''

''what's her name ''

''Nadia she was named after the first wanheda''

''how many wanheda's have you had ''

''5''

''I thought it would be a bigger number''

''we don't kill each other every single second raven''

before I could say any thing four people riding black horses come through the gates I cant tell if there men or weman the had all black clothing on with there hud's up they all jump of their horse they took of their huds and they are all weman one of them catch's me eye she is 2 inches taller than me muscular same green eyes as Lexa she has a mans hair cut slicked back and she has the same tan as Lexa she starts to walk to us her friend messing around

''hey little sister I've missed you'' she hugs Lexa and Lexa has this huge smile on her face

''I've missed you two how was trikru and azgeda''

'' well trikru was good and well azgeda was a little tough but nothing I cant handle'' Nadia looks at us'' Luna how's floukru''

''better since you help some the sick''

'' I thought floukru was supposed to be nice that man that chased me was far from nice''

''well you slept with his wife''

''that woman did not say anything of being married or being with someone so it not my fault I cant control myself it get lonely when you traveling'' Nadia and Luna have this big grin on their faces

''what about the three other weman your came with'' I said with a little grin

''well Sara the blonde right there she married to Nyssa one of the tattoo artist here and Kara the other blonde is married to Lena the brunet right there so I'm not going to ruin their lives just because I'm horny''

''oh and one thing I didn't tell you guys she is not afraid to say what on her mind''

''Lexa you didn't tell us anything about your sister'' Clarke says with a smile

''I wanted it to be a surprise''

''I'm assuming your Clarke the woman my sister fell for'' Clarke and Lexa both blush at this Nadia holds out her hand Clarke shakes her hand

''yes I am ''

''Nadia lets get you and your friends a to your room''

'' Sara are you going to stay with Nyssa''

''sha''

''Lena, Kara you coming''

''sha''

well all start to walk to the tower I notice that a lot of weman keep staring at Lexa and Nadia seems like the two sisters can get any woman they want

 

 


	6. A pain going away

**NADIA'S POV**

I'm with some practicing healers teaching them how to wrap an arm I walk out of the building and see raven I think that's her name I had noticed her leg I had a brace on it like my used to be but when I made the serum for pain I walk over to her

''hi raven it's raven right'' I say with a smile

''hi and yeah it's raven''

''how long have you had the brace''

''I cant remember how long I've had it but less than a year Luna told me you had one but on your arm and you made your own brace''

''yes I had one on my arm and it hurt like a bitch to have ''I'm still smiling

''how long did you have it for''

''probably 16 years that's when I made serum''

''Luna also told me that your a blacks smith''

''yes I had made a lot of weapons and other stuff''

''have you ever used any Tec''

''yes I have used Tec before I have more fun with putting it together'' I look raven's brace again'' raven can you follow me real quick''

she looks at concerned ''sure''

I lead her to the healers building I took her into one of the empty rooms that has a metal table I close the door behind me

''can you sit on the table please'' raven jumps up I walk over to her

''do you mind if I take off your brace''

''yeah go ahead''

I take off her brace and lay it beside her I go over to my bag and get the serum I have only told Lexa ,Sara ,Lena and kara what's in it but there a reason why I don't make a lot of it

''raven can you keep a secret'' I turn around and stare at her

''yes why'' she sounds concerned

''you know only me and Lexa ,Sara, Lena and Kara know what's in this serum'' I have straight face while I'm talking to her

''seriously and your going to tell me'' I nod my head

''the reason why Sara, Kara, Lena travel with me I need their help''

''you need their help for what''

''the serum has my blood is in it that's reason why it black''

''what else is in it''

''my bone marrow we get enough to make 30 vials''

''how do you get the bone marrow from your body''

''we get drill and extract it with a needle''

''how many times do you do it''

''I do it four times every four months I think we make 120 vials a year''   

''so your bone marrow and blood can heal anything''

'' yes that's why no else can find out because there are people will hunt me down and take every last bit of my bone marrow and blood''

''so your scared you'll be killed''

''no I'm not worried about that I'm worried about Lexa we already lost are parents losing me it will push her over the edge and hunt who ever killed me and cause between the 12 clans''

''so why you telling me this''

''because when people rub it on their skin it takes to long so their pain doesn't go away right away''

''how fast do you want it heal them''

''I want them to be healed within a week''  

''and how are you going to do that''

''well that's where you come in I'm going to injected you with''

''and what are the chances of me dyeing from this''

''the chances of you dyeing from this is very very low''

''0n a scale of 1 to 10''

''0 percent chances you die''

''ill help you with this experiment'' I turn around and grab the syringe filled with my blood I walk over to raven and look at her for a moment

''you ready'' I get a nod from her and I roll up her pants all the way to her calf I look at her for one more time I stab her with the serum when its all gone I look at raven again she's about to pass out and fall to the floor I catch her before she falls

''raven look at me can you hear me'' I don't get response I check her pulse.... ooh thank god she alive

**2 HOURS LATER**   

 I see raven open her eyes I walk over to her 

''hey can you hear me''

''yeah'' raven sits up and looks at me'' how long have I been out for''

''2 hours how do you feel''

''I feel good I cant feel the pain in my leg any more'' raven tries to walk with out the brace and nearly falls but I catch her

'' your pain maybe gone but you haven't walked with out your brace for a while so you have to take it slow''

''okay''

''i think you should have your brace on for a few days and when your ready to try walking you need some one to help'' raven gives me nod and does something that I would have not expected she hugged me

''thank you for helping me I can be free from this brace'      

I cant help but smile I hug her back


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it been awhile There’s a two year time jump

**_Lexa’s POV_ **

I’m sitting in the throne room listening to this man telling me how there are panthers that are getting closer to his home and he’s worried that his live stock will be scared off or eaten 

“Heda if you would let some trikru  warriors help me hunt the panthers around my home that would very a appreciated and I’ll give polis the cleaned meat when we’re done as a thank you” he looked at me waiting for my answer 

“you shall have four of trikru warriors and polis would love it if you were to give us the cleaned meat at the end of the hunt”the man nodded his head left the throne room leaving me alone with just my gaurds I sat there for a second before the doors opened 

“is my Heda done with her duties”Clarke says with a wide smile

i smile back and I get up from my throne and walk to her I wrap my arms around our waist I give her a quick peck on her lips

”yes my love you have all my attention le-“before I could say anything else I had heard little feet running I let go of Clarke and comes around the corner out little girl she jumps up and gives me a big hug

”hi Madi hows my little warrior”she had the biggest smile

”Indra gave me a sword today I start to train with it tomorrow” I smile and look over at Clarke and she had her arms crossed 

“I’m guessing that you don’t agree with the fact that Indra gave out a sword”Clarke nodded 

“don’t you think she to young for using a sword” she had uncrossed her arms and had a concerned face on

”I’m sure she’ll be fine she has been training with training swords for awhile and me and my sister started to train younger than her I’m sure she’ll be fine” she gave me a nod and gave madi a kiss on the forehead

”hey madi when you have you sword don’t play around listen to Indra and be careful to not cut yourself with the sword”she was looking at Clarke then she looked back at me then she nodded 

“I promise nomon”Clarke grabbed madi and looked at madi in the eyes

”promise me that you will be careful”

”yes mommy I’ll be careful”I look at madi and Clarke I thought I have never been so happy before 

“madi why don’t you go see your tia Rae”she looks at Clarke with a face that say can I go Clarke put her down

”go have fun with tia Rae”madi bolts out of the room and yelled thank you while running 

“she’s handful isn’t she”Clarke wraps her arm around my neck and gives me a long kiss

”you know I will never get over the fact that you sister helped raven with her leg”

”I know raven means a lot to you and my sister helping her with one of her biggest challenges at time I know you wouldn’t forget it”

”speaking about your sister madi hasn’t seen her in a while and she been asking me when she’s coming back”

”I think she’s coming back to polis  in a week and I think it will be permanent”Clarke looked at me confused 

“Why I thought she liked to travel”

”she does but since she grown close to madi and her wife being here”Clarke looked at me shocked 

“wait your sister has a wife for how long”

”they’ve been married for three years”Clarke just looks at me again 

“so you remember the story we told about her getting caught with a mans wife and he had chased her well she wasn’t alone that day her wife was the one that introduced the woman to my sister”

”wait did her wife know that she was married”I shook my head

”nope the woman never told either of them that she was married and her husband was a very jealous man”clarke laughs shaking her head

”so I’m assuming that your sister and her wife are fine with being with other women”

”only if there both in the room they want other women in their bed but they want each other to be there”

”would you ever want do that bring another woman into our bed”

”I wouldn’t care if you ever want to I’ll be fine with it but we have to agree which woman we bring in our bed”Clarke just smiled at me

”I’ll keep that in mind let’s go see what Rae and madi are doing”I nodded and she grabbed my hand and lead me to ravens work shop

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gon war : to war
> 
> if you want this to go on comment


End file.
